


Walking Too Far

by Im_A_Terrible_Person, sourbby



Series: Requests :) [21]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bruises, Cleaning, Cuts, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forests, Hair Washing, House Cleaning, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Showers, Wounds, even when i'm lazy, i'm just chronically tired no matter how much i sleep, it's a lot less weird in context, non-consensual nudity, not really - Freeform, the fact that my fluff fics all involve exhaustion means nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbby/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: Niki's wandered too far from home; Schlatt finds her.
Relationships: If you want, Jschlatt & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, can be read either way - Relationship
Series: Requests :) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Walking Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> For @JaspineApple <3
> 
> Adorable prompt :D

Niki was so sleepy, she swayed on her feet, felt like she was going to pass out. She was in that weird place, where you’re too tired to be awake but too awake to be asleep, so you’re still awake but you might as well be asleep. No energy, no life, Niki felt like a zombie, just putting one foot in front of the other, no purpose, just driven for nothing, no goal, just keep walking.

She couldn’t even pay attention to where she was going, so focused on just keep going, keep going, keep going, no reason. Left. Left. Left, right, left. Left. Left. Left, right, left. Plodding on with no destination, no idea of where she was going. Niki felt like she was sinking into the earth, legs shaking, burning, stinging. She couldn’t keep going, could she?

Niki did, though, kept going until her legs gave out, collapsed to the floor, the euphoria of relaxing into the dirt offset by the shock of her head thunking on a tree root, gaze spinning, she didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. Niki closed her eyes, relaxing into the dirt, feeling like she’d dissipate, be absorbed, consumed by it. She’d be fine with that. 

“Niki? Niki, what- Niki? Niki! Niki, can you hear me?” A hand gripped her shoulder, shaking her gently. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t work up the motivation to form her mouth into words, couldn’t make her vocal cords vibrate enough to even hum. She didn’t care, sunk back into that tempting darkness, the towering cloud about to fall over her, shower Niki in fine misty warmth. 

The voice pulled Niki up, stole her away from the sweet embrace of the earth. She mentally whine, couldn’t find the energy to complain as the movement jostled her, pulling at sore muscles forced to support her once again. The voice was speaking again, trying to reach her, but she was too far under, too deep to hear him. It felt like something had wrapped her in something soft and fuzzy, like a blanket, kept her senses dull and her head empty.

Her head fell back. Was the voice carrying her bridal style? Niki couldn’t tell, already just so close to falling, to passing over. She couldn’t feel anything beyond the blanket, couldn’t hear, see, smell, taste, touch. Just her in her own mind, soft and tired, ready to leave, ready to go under. Niki’s mind was blank, dark, and quiet. Perfect.

-

It terrified Schlatt, he’d found Niki in the woods out back, collapsed on the ground. He wasn’t sure how she’d even gotten there; this was America, how that hell had she..? It didn’t matter, he could ask her when she woke up. If she woke up. There was a gash on her head, blood staining her soft blonde hair. She was asleep, probably, eyes closed and breathing steady.

That probably wasn’t good, was it? You weren’t supposed to let someone who might have a concussion sleep, right? Schlatt was too scared to look it up, too scared that Niki was hurt beyond what he could fix. She was covered in dirt, sweat staining her sweater, shoes covered in mud and grass, jeans stained with dirt. Schlatt had her in his arms, trembling with the effort of carrying a grown woman for so long.

He tried to speak with her, tried to wake her up. None of his words appeared to register with her. Schlatt stopped trying after a few minutes of no response, panic settling into his blood, hastened his steps. He was almost running, trying to get her back to his home as fast as possible. Fuck, he couldn’t move fast enough.

The sight of his house in the distance didn’t slow down his pace. Schlatt sprinted, pushed his limbs until they burned, until he was there, chest heaving, trying to open the door without knocking Niki against it. It took a few minutes, and he had to open it with his foot, but he managed. He kicked it shut behind him, not looking to check if it was closed, instead rushing deeper into the house, setting Niki down on the couch. 

Fuck, what was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to leave her there? Filthy and bruised. Now that she was in a clean setting, inside, the wounds and dirt that covered her just stood out more. Niki’s jeans were slashed, blood seeping through, tiny cuts all over her arms, all coated in an unhealthy amount of dirt. Schlatt couldn’t leave her like this, not in good conscious.

He couldn’t just clean her though, could he? That was weird, invasive, creepy. He wouldn’t do that to her. But he couldn’t just leave her like that; all cut up and covered in mud. Schlatt considered; would it upset her? What if he like… turned the lights off, didn’t look, or just hosed her down out back or something?

No, that’s stupid. Schlatt was an adult, Niki was his friend. He could clean her wounds without making it weird. Niki might actually die if he didn’t help her, her wounds could get infected; the pros far outweighed the cons. She could get angry at him later, he’s fine with that, but he couldn’t let her just… stay like that.

Schlatt picked her up again, cradled her close to his chest as he carried her upstairs, into the guest bathroom. He set her on the toilet, so she leaned back on it and wouldn’t fall. Schlatt disappeared for a moment, grabbing some towels, a shirt and sleep pants, some body wash, and shampoo. He returned, turned on the fan. 

He hesitated for a moment before turning off the lights, leaving the door open so there was just enough light to see. Make this as not-creepy as possible. Schlatt turned the shower on, letting the water heat up as he steeled himself. Okay. He could do this. He kept his gaze averted as he tugged her shirt off, ignoring the dirt that was disturbed, falling over the bathroom tiles. He leaned her forward, wincing as he undid her bra. 

“Schlatt?” Niki’s voice was slurred, almost incomprehensible. Schlatt froze.

“What’re you doin’.” She mumbled, face buried in his shirt. 

“Sorry, I-I just… you’re covered in dirt so I was going to… wash you?” His voice was high, nervous. Schlatt tried to move back, only for Niki to whimper, hand clutching at his shirt.

“Fine, fine. G’head.” Schlatt relaxed. Niki was still half-asleep, but she was blinking, moving, alive. Thank God. He continued disrobing her, but now he could ask, listen to her hum, not feel guilty. With the bonus of keeping her awake. Perfect.

The shower was steaming, would fog up the mirror if the door wasn’t open. Schlatt didn’t close it, didn’t turn the lights on. The lights could hurt her eyes, and she was already covered in blood, scratches, bruises. He wouldn’t risk hurting her more. Once she was completely undressed, he helped her up, let her lean on him. There wasn’t a shelf in this bathroom, so he had to settle Niki on the floor. 

Wait, wouldn’t his clothes get wet? Schlatt decided that that was fine, he would have to clean his house, anyway. He got into the shower behind her, letting her lean against his chest as he grabbed the shampoo, pouring out some onto his hand. His jeans were soaking through, an unpleasant and disgusting sensation; worth it, though. Schlatt massaged the shampoo into Niki’s hair, humming a bit. 

He tilted her head back so it wouldn’t get in her eyes, carefully avoided getting into the cut on her scalp. She hummed, leaned into his touch as he carefully worked the shampoo into her hair, hands in soft claws so it scratched over her scalp without hurting, just enough to feel nice. Her hair was soft, if a bit tangled. Schlatt kept humming, not a real tune, barely loud enough to be audible.

Schlatt leaned them both forward, a hand coming to cup her forehead, keep the water out of her eyes. Niki made a distressed noise, so he brought up another hand. Fuck, had he let the soap leak into her eyes? He kept his mouth shut until he was sure there was no shampoo left in her hair, letting her relax back against him again.

“Did I get some in your eyes?” Schlatt murmured, looking down at her. God, Niki was small. It was too dark to really see her, but she felt so small next to Schlatt, like he’d crush her. He reached for the body wash, hesitating for a second, handing it to her along with a washcloth. Niki hummed, movements sluggish as she started washing herself, hissing whenever she came into contact with one of her wounds.

Schlatt stood up, helping her up and letting her lean against him, taking her full weight as he wrapped her in a towel, let her dry herself off as he grabbed some bandages and disinfectant from under the sink. Niki sat down on the toilet, looking more awake, more alive, but still exhausted. Schlatt kneeled in front of her, pulling another towel towards him and pouring some disinfectant on it.

Niki tensed, bracing herself, still whimpering and flinching when he dabbed it on the first cut, on her ankle. He apologized softly, placed a Band-Aid over it. Guilt swelled in him as he kept cleaning her wounds, listening to her sob, but she never told him to stop. Schlatt kept whispering apologies, trying to go as fast as possible, smoothing over the bandages, trying to soothe her. 

He kept going until bandages covered her legs, standing up so he could get at her arms. Niki’s eyes were on him, glistening with tears. He tried to hush her, stroking a hand through her hair as he gently wiped away the blood from her head wound, letting her grip onto his arm, fingernails digging into his skin as he cleaned her up. Schlatt’s heart clenched as he finally placed a bandage over it.

Thankfully, the wound was minor, only looking huge and horrific because it had bled everywhere. Thank God, she was okay, she’d be okay. He didn’t touch the wounds under her towel, would let her clean those herself tomorrow. For now, Schlatt helped her stand again, let Niki lean on him as she got into the sleep pants, pulled the shirt over her head.

Niki leaned on him heavily as he helped her to the guest bedroom, sat her down on the bed, tucked her in. Schlatt pulled the blanket up to her chin. The feeling of wet denim was suddenly at the front of his mind. He pressed a quick, nervous kiss to her forehead, shutting off the lights and closing the door. Hopefully in the morning, she’d be feeling better, would be able to explain what she was doing in Texas.

For now, he cleaned the bathroom, wiping the blood and dirt that had spilled onto the floor. Schlatt showered quickly, just erasing the dirt and grime of the day, letting it wash away. When he stepped out, he was far more relaxed, refreshed, able to enjoy sitting back in his bed, watching some YouTube until he felt like he was ready to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was wrong. *This* is my twentieth request, I'm just dumb. 
> 
> Also, I got a Twitter under the same name. If anybody wanted that. I don't know man, I say things. Don't feel obligated to go see it, this is just in case anybody wanted it.


End file.
